Et tenebrae factae sunt in regno
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU- En el valle de Ddraig, Neophyte la bruja alimentaba a aquella bestia alada que habitaba la roca. Cuando Sir Darkleer llegó al valle, mató al dragón que guardaba el valle desde épocas remotas y mandó quemar a la bruja. Y es en nombre de esas leyendas que Aradia se adentró en la roca, buscando un yacimiento arqueológico y encontrando mucho más.


**NA: Escribí esto aún no sé por qué. Era todo un concepto retorcido para Sant Jordi, porque siempre he amado esta festividad. Personalmente odio a la mayoría de catalanes, hasta que voy al pueblo de mi abuelo y entonces los echo en falta (En Extremadura tienen costumbres poco higiénicas en los bares y lo vamos a dejar ahí), pero el día de Drac y de la Rosa siempre será para mi something so special. **

**El título es "Et tenebrae factae sunt in regno," traducido del latin como "Y en el reino se hizo la oscuridad". Pero mi latín es muy patético así que tampoco os fieis, quizá estoy escribiendo eso con unos errores de gramática brutales. **

**No es un fanfic bueno, ahora mismo ya lo asumo y te lo digo a ti, lector. Pero es que estoy practicando en describir cosas diferentes. Lo adecuado quizá sería guardarlo en un el disco duro y olvidarlo, pero yo paseo mis vergüenzas por si así dejan de abrumarme. Ha quedado muy largo y bue… A pesar de querer reviews más que nada en este mundo (?), asumo que pocos leerán las 6.000 y pico palabras que al final salieron. Cada vez escribo mierdas más y más largas. **

**Kittie, este Eridan es ERIDAN, no Cronus.**

**Indirectamente dedicado a Cat, a Alicia y a Roberto. De los cuales solo Cat lo leerá pero eh, no importa después de todo a los otros dos ya se los podría comer un dragón, que no lloraría. **

Las manos temblorosas de Aradia se aferraron a la roca mientras plantaba la bota contra un pequeño saliente. Llevaban toda la mañana descendiendo en aquel abismo y el cansancio empezaba a afectarla. Apenas había luz, más que por las barras luminiscentes que colgaban de sus arneses.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Jake unos metros por debajo de ella. Tenía la mirada fija en las piernas de la arqueóloga, algo enrojecidas por el calor de la actividad, quizá lo único que podía ver desde su posición.

— Si, solo estoy cansada pero según mis cálculos ya estamos cerca — contestó Aradia mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo al chico.

— Si nos guiamos por tus cálculos… — dijo el chico escéptico. Él no tenía demasiada fe en lo que habían ido a buscar, y a pesar de que quería ayudar a la Megido no dudaba en demostrar su opinión.

—Eh, tú mismo leíste los originales — dijo ella fingiendo algo de indignación. No se sentía molesta, después de todo allí estaba, acompañándola en su aventura.

Habían llegado al valle de Ddraig, al norte de Escocia, cerca de dos días atrás. La intención de Aradia era descubrir lo que ella misma había calificado como "un increíble descubrimiento de las culturas druídicas". En sus noches de investigación en pos de ampliar su doctorado, la chica había encontrado ciertos documentos romanos que mencionaban aquel lugar. Hablaban de rituales extraños y de lugares excavados en la roca en honor a una bestia alada que habitaba la tierra.

— Si, pero lo malo de fuentes primarias tan antiguas siempre será que su veracidad es…— empezó a decir él citando al profesor de historia antigua que habían tenido juntos en la universidad.

—Relativa — terminó Aradia y dejó escapar una pequeña risa —, ya lo sé pero imagina por un momento que es verdad.

— Solo quieres que sea verdad para decirle a tu novio que no te has gastado todo el dinero que teníais ahorrado en venir a escalar a Escocia — dijo él a la par que aseguraba la cuerda contra la roca fría y descendía un poco más. No tenía mucha experiencia como escalador, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

— Y tú solo has venido porque empezabas a estar harto de Dirk — escuchar aquello molestó un poco al moreno, pero la Megido le conocía bien. Llevaban demasiados años viviendo juntos como para no conocerse. Habían sido compañeros de piso desde que empezaron los estudios post obligatorios. Aradia descendió despacio y levantó la mirada, esperaba que Aranea y Eridan no les estuvieran escuchando— ¿Ya te has acostado con la Serket?

—No, salgo con Dirk— contestó Jake bastante irritado, porque sí, era evidente que Aranea le atraía muchísimo. Se sentía francamente agobiado por su novio, y le quería mucho pero no podía soportar la presión de tener que llamarle cada noche. Para él era insufrible la idea de tener que informarle de cada uno de sus movimientos por el globo terráqueo, se suponía que eran pareja y confiaban el uno en el otro ¿por qué entonces no dejaba de increparle con mensajes y llamadas?

—Pues como mínimo sé que te gusta mucho.

—¡Calla! — gritó Jake molesto, cuando al descender notó que bajo sus pies había un hueco considerable. El chico clavó otra anilla contra la roca, pasó su cuerda verde por esta y la anudó—. Hemos llegado a tu santuario mágico.

Jake se introdujo por aquel agujero y sacó otra barra fosforescente de la mochila, para después dejarla en el suelo y ayudar a bajar a Aradia.

Al tocar de pies contra el suelo, la arqueóloga levantó su luz y miró a su alrededor. Aquello era verdaderamente un santuario mágico excavado en la roca. En las paredes había distintas pinturas de colores cobrizos y negros, pequeños postes donde debían encender antorchas y en el centro de la sala, un gran altar.

— ¿Mis cálculos qué? — preguntó con cierta ironía la chica mientras desataba la cuerda de escalada de su arnés, para luego acercarse a las paredes y mirar las figuras que allí se mostraban. En un punto había la imagen de una especie de serpiente alada que lanzaba fuego sobre una figura antropomórfica. Al lado varios puntos dibujaban distintas formas geométricas en distintos colores, y justo en el centro lo que parecía un árbol; seguramente un roble.

Jake sacó el brazo por el agujero e hizo señales con la barra lumínica para los otros dos que seguían descendiendo. Esperaba que no se hubieran matado, por que llevaban peleándose todo el viaje.

— Pero no puedes confirmar que todo esto sea druídico — afirmó Jake cuando volvió a meter el brazo dentro de aquel lugar. Miró el suelo detalladamente, evitando así pisar en ningún artefacto y caminó hasta el altar. Frente a él una espada de hierro yacía en el suelo, era corta y bastante fina. El chico se fijó en las formas del mango, austeras y poco definidas.

Aradia se acercó a él y observó la espada.

— Fíjate, es demasiado corta para ser medieval — Aradia sonrió. Aquello casaba con sus investigaciones, era una espada romana típica de los mercenarios celtiberos. La chica lanzó una ojeada hacia el abismo, esperaba que Eridan bajara y se tragara sus palabras de que no iban a encontrar nada interesante.

—Pero que la espada sea del siglo segundo no habla de druidas, habla de exploradores romanos — se giró a mirarla Jake. Tenía ganas de darle la razón, pero sabía que la Medigo conseguía los mejores resultados cuando le llevaban la contraria.

— Da igual, ya os he ganado solo porque este lugar exista — dijo ella regodeándose en su pequeño triunfo.

Aranea y Eridan descendieron finalmente al agujero. La chica estaba quieta y observaba las paredes mientras los arqueólogos discutían, por el contrario, Eridan farfullaba. Su descenso no había sido fácil y es que a él le habían pedido que fuera para fotografiar y documentar el lugar, pero no estaba hecho a los deportes de riesgo. Era historiador, se sentía mucho más cómodo entre documentos que en las excavaciones.

—Aradia, sin focos aquí ¿cómo quieres que haga fotos de nada? —preguntó inquieto el chico.

— No necesita una obra de arte, solo una prueba de que esto existe — dijo algo molesta la escaladora. Y es que Aranea, la mejor escaladora que habían encontrado, estaba harta del Ampora. Tenía ganas de ahogarlo con sus propias manos y se contenía aún no sabía por qué.

— Eh, un poco de calma, somos los primeros en pisar estos suelos desde hace siglos — Aradia se sentía totalmente emocionada. Iba a re escribir todo su doctorado, hablaría de aquel lugar, de las pinturas que adornaban sus paredes y de aquel rudimentario altar—. No podéis pelearos en este lugar tan genial.

Eridan suspiró a la par que sacaba su réflex de la mochila. Había sufrido por ella en el descenso, pues la Serket había golpeado varias veces con sus pies y temía que se hubiera cargado los objetivos.

Jake se acercó a Aranea algo tímido, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran contrapuestos. Le gustaba, cómo no iba a gustarle, era guapa, aventurera y tenía ese toque entre cruel y divertido que tanto le atraía. Los contras de tener algo con aquella chica estaban claros, Dirk existía en algún lugar del planeta tierra y tenía un compromiso verbal con él. No se iba a mentir, también quería un poco a aquel rubio pesado y deprimido.

— ¿Sabes más o menos cuanto más podríamos descender?—Preguntó él fingiendo que el descenso era lo que más le interesaba de aquella extraña expedición.

— No, ayer miré en los archivos geográficos del ayuntamiento, pero nadie a bajando antes por todos esos rollos que os contaron— contestó la chica. En cierto modo a ella también le gustaba aquel _loser_ que mentía de pena, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

La Serket se agachó a recoger una piedra el suelo y la tiró por el abismo, tenía intención de calcular una aproximación de la profundidad. Un golpe flojo resonó varios metros abajo, unos diez pensó Aranea, y después un gran estruendo les sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Jake en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

— El monstruo del que hablaba el lerdo pueblerino de Aradia — dijo Eridan con voz sensacionalista. Jake le miró de reojo, sabía que decía aquello porque cuando eran adolescentes, en una fiesta, el arqueólogo había demostrado abiertamente cuanto le asustaba la idea de que los monstruos fueran reales. Tenía ganas de romperle las gafas y la cámara de fotos, a ver si seguía riéndose de cosas del pasado de aquel modo.

El Ampora ignoró cualquier muestra de desafecto por parte del arqueólogo, había empezado a tomar fotos con un molesto flash.

Cuando habían llegado a Ddraig todo parecía la mar de normal. Era un lugar poco turístico para un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, pero nadie había hecho preguntas, después de todo, los aldeanos tenían sus propios quehaceres.

Estaba Aradia sentada en el restaurante del pequeño hostal en el que se hospedaban. Leía unas copias medievales de lo que parecía un mapa de la zona y textos que hablaban de una mujer que había sido quemada como bruja por adentrarse en aquellas cuevas que daban al mencionado santuario. En aquel momento fue cuando un tipo alto y fornido se acercó a ella curioso, quizá a ligar.

—No vienen demasiados turistas, pero ojalá todos fueran como tú —dijo el tipo de pie mirándola y fijando la vista en ella.

Aradia levantó la mirada de sus documentos y arqueó una ceja mirándole, tenía buena planta tenía que admitirlo pero ella ya estaba felizmente comprometida.

—No creo que encontraras lo que buscas — afirmó con tono monótono, para percatarse que el acercamiento de aquel lugareño le traía quizá la oportunidad de sacar información. — ¿Qué sabes de los túneles de las montañas Athair?

La arqueóloga sacó un mapa del lugar de debajo de un libro grueso y le señaló la zona. No dudaba que el tipo conocería bien de qué hablaba, pero no sabía si había pronunciado aquello con corrección.

—Que nadie en su sano juicio va a ese lugar — contestó Equius sorprendido. Él se había acercado alguna vez, pero no lo aconsejaba. Su granja de caballos estaba situada un poco más al sud de aquel lugar, y ninguno de sus animales iba en aquella dirección si se escapaban a pesar de que quizá los pastos más verdes allá se alzaban.

— ¿Ves como no harías buenas migas con chicas como yo? — rio entre dientes la chica. Equius la miró ceñudo y serio, nadie en aquel valle se tomaba a broma las leyendas de aquellas pequeñas montañas y del abismo que se dibujaba en su periferia. — Y… ¿Qué hay de la leyenda de Neophyte?

— ¿Por qué a alguien como tú le interesan las brujas? — preguntó el Zahhak sorprendido. Aradia dibujó una mueca de impaciencia en su rostro, aquel hombre callaba demasiadas cosas. Ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar mitos e historias con poco fundamento, no tonterías del calibre pueblerino ligando. Ella venía de un pueblo y ya sabía por dónde acababa toda aquella palabrería mona.

—Porque ella misma lo es — dijo Eridan que acababa de entrar y se sentó frente a Aradia con un café en entre las manos. — Dile lo que quiere oír, o caerás en algún hechizo funesto.

El Ampora tomó el mapa y marcó unas cuantas líneas sobre el papel. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo investigando los túneles para así poder evitar un descenso por el abismo, pero no tenía claro si todas aquellas galerías seguirían abiertas. A pesar de todo, él mismo había aconsejado buscar a algún experto escalador.

—Era una bruja que alimentaba a la bestia que vive en la montaña, la quemaron y está enterrada en una tumba sin lápida por algún lado del valle — Equius sabía que aquella supuesta leyenda no era una fantasía. El montículo de tierra donde habían sepultado a aquella bruja estaba al este del pueblo, todos los años en Halloween se prendían _Jack'o-laterns_ en aquel emplazamiento. Quizá por superstición, quizá por simple tradición.

— ¿Que vive? — se mofó ligeramente Eridan. Aradia contenía una ligera sonrisilla, le encantaban las supersticiones pueblerinas. Equius afirmó con la cabeza, seguro de lo que decía, que aquella bestia no hubiera salido de su guarida no significaba que estuviera muerta. — Genial, porque nos encantan los animales salvajes, ella sale con uno.

— ¡Eridan! —se quejó Aradia. En realidad estaba riéndose por dentro, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Feferi y ella, Eridan y Sollux nunca se llevarían bien. Aunque le iba que ni pintado que hubiera sacado a relucir el tema de su novio, si aquel tipo tenía un poco de dignidad dejaría de tratar de ligar con ella.

—Las bestias lo huelen, los caballos no se acercan por esa zona — afirmó Equius con rictus serio y haciendo caso omiso de las risas del historiador—.Un monstruo habita ese lugar y haríais bien en no acercaros.

— Qué lástima, porque es lo único que hemos venido a hacer — dijo Jake sentándose junto a Aradia.

Los tres formaban un extraño equipo, a veces ni siquiera bien avenidos, pero allí estaban ahora. A varios metros bajo una montaña, en un lugar que si bien las leyendas eran ciertas sólo una mujer había pisado hacía siglos, y siglos aún más atrás se practicaban rituales mágicos.

—Los monstruos no existen — dijo Jake a Eridan con seguridad.

El historiador puso los ojos en blanco y continuó fotografiando el lugar.

Jake se acercó de nuevo al altar y repasó los relieves sobre este, preguntándose si habrían sacrificado humanos en aquel lugar. Se puso un guante de látex y resiguió con suma delicadeza la roca bruñida. Una línea roja salía desde el centro del altar y se deslizaba delicadamente por un canalillo excavado en la mesa, siguiendo el reguero por el suelo y hasta tocar la pared. El chico sabía que aquella línea no podía ser de sangre, el pigmento rojo de la sangre no hubiera teñido el suelo de un color tan oscuro por tanto tiempo. ¿Pero qué marcaba aquella línea? Aradia se arrodilló junto a Jake y juntos siguieron aquella línea hasta la pared.

Al otro lado de la sala, Aranea enganchó su arnés de nuevo y miró el vacío que descendía por el abismo.

— Creo que voy a descender hasta el fondo— anunció la chica. Aradia levantó la mirada, si se iba, prefería acompañarla, no quería que rompiera nada y la Serket no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse en una excavación. Las probabilidades de que profanara aquellas reliquias eran amplias.

— No es demasiada buena idea que vayas sola —dijo Eridan, que pensaba como Aradia, acercándose a las cuerdas de descenso. Le apetecía hacer una foto de sus dos compañeros, algo que les recordase aquel momento. Porque en el fondo el Ampora era un romántico.

—Pues acompáñame, príncipe encantador — contestó Aranea descendiendo sus pies del saliente y balanceándose en su cuerda. Prefería cien mil veces que fuera Jake quien le acompañara, pero era contraproducente. Pensaba que habría estado bien besar al arqueólogo entre las cuerdas, quizá enseñarle las múltiples cosas que podía hacer colgada, pero era mejor no pensar en aquellas cosas. Se suponía que aquella era una relación profesional, era mejor ir con el Ampora.

Eridan bufó, aquella Serket no tenía ni idea de nada. No sabía cómo explicarle que no estaba siendo cortés con ella, le importaba una mierda si vivía o moría. El historiador tomó la foto de Aradia y Jake y se giró a mirar a Aranea, que al parecer aguardaba expectante de que se atara la cuerda al arnés de nuevo y la acompañara.

— No era porque pensara que pudieras perderte, no quiero que rompas nada— dijo Eridan sentándose en el saliente mientras agarraba la cuerda violeta por la que él había descendido.

"Claro, con lo torpe que eres tú" pensó Aranea y empezó a descender despacio cuando otro gran estruendo le sobresaltó de nuevo. Ante los ojos de Eridan una visión extraña surgió. Tan solo fue un instante, las fauces de una bestia reptiliana habían sido alumbradas por las barras luminiscentes de la cadera de la Serket.

— Espera Aranea, no bajes más— dijo Eridan asustado. Todo podía ser que su mente le estuviera traicionando pero no quería arriesgarse.

— ¿Te pasa algo, tonto? — Preguntó la chica, pero de golpe miró hacia abajo y ella también vio a aquel ser.

El Ampora tragó saliva y alargó su brazo hacia abajo. Sabía que Aranea podía subir con bastante gracilidad, pero prefería ayudarla.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Jake acercándose despacio.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de decir nada. Aquel lugareño, Zahhak, no había mentido. Escuchaban a aquel ser arañar débilmente la roca, como si escalase de la misma manera que Aranea para llegar al santuario.

Eridan metió los pies hacia dentro y estiró sus brazos colocándose bocabajo, agarrado las manos de Aranea y tirando con su propio peso para adentro cuando aquel ser la presionó contra la roca. La Serket notaba sus piernas atrapadas entre la roca y las puntiagudas escamas de aquel ser, que se clavaban como cuchillos en su carne, rompiendo la tela del pantalón.

—¡Jake! ¡Jake! — gritó Eridan, no sabía cómo subir a la chica y lo peor era que perdía toda estabilidad, resbalándose, abocando casi todo su cuerpo hacia el abismo.

El arqueólogo se deshizo de su mochila dejándola en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a Eridan, Aradia no tardó en unírsele. Juntos tomaron de las piernas al Ampora y tiraron de él hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las manos de Eridan se aferraban con fuerza a las muñecas de Aranea, el historiador notaba el caliente aliento de aquella bestia rozarle la cabeza y estaba totalmente asustado. Se preguntaba de dónde estaba sacando el valor para sostener aún a la escaladora cuando vio a aquella especie de cocodrilo gigantesco resbalar con todo su cuerpo hacia el foso.

Aranea se balanceó en las cuerdas al notar que había más espacio. A pesar de que le dolían muchísimo las piernas, se impulsó contra la roca y saltó hacia arriba rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Eridan, suspendido por su cuerda y por la fuerza de los otros dos.

— Como me sueltes, te juro que te mataré — dijo Aranea amenazante al Ampora, estaba muy angustiada y apenas podía preguntarse qué era aquella cosa.

— ¿Es un dragón? ¿Un dinosaurio?— preguntó Aradia entre emocionada y asustada. No se creía que aquello estuviera pasado, no era realista. Era una broma de Eridan y Aranea, para ella, no podía ser otra cosa. Ella no había visto al ser.

— Creo que a mí me importa un carajo qué sea — dijo Eridan.

La Megido y el English habían empezado a subirlos cuando los ruidos que hacía aquella bestia volvieron a sonar, las rasgaduras de sus zarpas contra la roca, y en pocos segundos volvía a estar a aquella altura.

Sus fauces eran visibles, su boca estaba abierta y no tardó mucho en agarrar las piernas de la escaladora. Aranea, en un acto reflejo soltó a Eridan que continuaba agarrándola con fuerza, sacó uno de los cuchillos de caza que guardaba en la mochila y se giró a clavarlo en la faz de aquel ser. Su piel era dura, pero el cuchillo atravesó la carne manchando las manos de la escaladora de sangre. Eridan notó como uno de aquellos afilados dientes rozaba contra su antebrazo y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor.

Los azules ojos de Aranea se posaron en los de Eridan por un instante, para luego ir perdiendo la luz. Jake tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó al suelo a la par que Eridan y la parte superior del cuerpo de la escaladora, haciendo que Aradia cayera de culo.

—Aradia, el botiquín — dijo Jake, pero la Megido solo lo miraba boca abierta. El chico tomó la mochila de su compañera y sacó la pequeña caja. Esperaba que lo que hubiera allí sirviera para Eridan, porque Aranea ya no existía.

En la cara de la arqueóloga se leía sorpresa. ¿Estaba Aranea muerta? ¿Era de verdad aquello la mitad de su cuerpo? ¿Era aquello una película de terror? La chica empezó a reírse un poco histérica, y entonces tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de volver a la realidad que la rodeaba.

El brazo de Eridan tenía una herida extensa de la que manaba sangre sin parar. El Ampora apartó la mirada de su brazo, mareado por ver su propia sangre, fijó su vista en aquel altar al fondo de la sala. Solo podía pensar que aquel lugar sería su condenada tumba.

—Vas a necesitar puntos, esto te va a escocer — dijo Jake metiéndole una goma de escalada en la boca al historiador, esperaba que la mordiera para cuando le echase yodo. El líquido marrón negruzco se mezcló con la roja sangre de Eridan, que dejó escapar un mugido débil. Tenían que apretar bien las vendas para evitar que se desangrase, no tenían medios para ponerle los puntos necesarios a aquel tajo.

—Pues vamos a tener que subir por la galería del abismo — dijo Aradia, ahora ya más relajada. Intentaba pensar en cómo iban a subir a Eridan, que difícilmente escalaría con ese brazo.

—No, no, no — dijo Eridan, trataba de pensar en las galerías que había estado estudiando pero le costaba focalizar sus pensamientos con claridad.— Puede que la entrada a los túneles estuviera aquí, en el santuario.

—¿Dónde se supone que están? — preguntó Jake. Seguía dando vueltas a las vendas en el brazo herido de Eridan. Enseguida que rozaban la zona de la herida se tornaban rojas y parecían no hacer demasiado bien su función.

—No lo sé, yo descubro cosas en los documentos, es tu jodido trabajo encontrar secretos en los lugares — bufó el Ampora, cada vez se sentía más y más mareado —. Tú eres el arqueólogo.

Eridan tomó su cámara réflex con su mano libre, había resultado dañada en algún momento. Ya no haría más fotos. Sacó la pequeña tarjeta de la cámara y se la metió en el bolsillo. Necesitarían aquellas fotos cuando salieran de aquel lugar, si es que salía de allí. El chico cerró los ojos y pensó en Feferi, apenas hacía dos semanas que habían roto, pero no podía morirse sin volver a pasar sus dedos por el sedoso y castaño cabello de la chica. No podía dejarse morir.

Jake terminó de atar las vendas y se levantó. Sacó la cabeza por el agujero y miró las cuerdas. La azul y la violeta estaban rotas, probablemente aquel "dragón" lo había hecho mientras devoraba a Aranea. No quería mirar el trozo de su cadáver sobre el suelo, sabía que si la miraba entraría en pánico. Tocó la cuerda verde y tiró de ella, su sujeción estaba bien. Desvió la mirada hacia la inmensa negrura que se cernía abajo y suspiró mientras ataba la cuerda a su arnés.

—Subiré y vendré con ayuda, o no sé — dijo Jake y pateó su mochila hacia la dirección de Aradia, iba a dejarles todas las provisiones de comida y agua. Antes de sacar los pies de aquel punto suspiró y se repitió a sí mismo "los monstruos no existen". Era evidente que se mentía, pero era lo que se había dicho siempre que estaba asustado. Los monstruos no existen, le había dicho su abuela cuando era pequeño miles de veces, era lo que se decía siempre cuando tenía que enfrentarse a cualquier dificultad.

Aradia agarró la mochila y ayudó a Eridan a levantarse, situándose en la parte más lejana a aquella entrada, apoyados contra la pared que había frente al altar. Su mirada estaba fija en los pies de Jake que habían empezado a subir. La chica sacó el mapa medieval y lo colocó sobre el suelo, rodeado de todas las barras luminiscentes que tenían. Trabajar con aquella luz era una porquería, pero tenían que encontrar la manera de salir.

Antes de que pudieran centrarse en nada, la barriga reptiliana de aquel ser cubría la entrada del santuario y los gritos de Jake llegaron a sus oídos. Aquel enorme bicho no solo había subido hacia arriba lo suficiente como para tapar la salida sino que además estaba tratando de comerse a Jake. Aquello podría haber asustado a una chica cualquiera pero no a Aradia Megido.

— Y una mierda, a mí no me deja sin amigos un dinosaurio muerto de hambre — dijo Aradia levantándose y buscando en su mochila cualquier cosa con la que atacar a aquel ser. Eridan la miró asustado, no quería quedarse solo allí.

La arqueóloga sacó unas agujas de pelo de su mochila y se acercó con decisión al filo del abismo. Sin pensárselo dos veces clavó una de aquellas agujas contra la barriga del bicho. Se sujetaba con una mano en la única cuerda que colgaba ya del saliente mientras con la otra hacía fuerza contra el vientre reptiliano. Pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a manchar las manos de Aradia y entonces el monstruo cayó de nuevo hacia abajo.

La chica levantó la mirada, no había rastro de Jake y tampoco lo había visto caer. Aradia cerró los ojos y pensó fríamente las pocas posibilidades que había de que English siguiera con vida.

—No te vayas — suplicó Eridan.

— Enseguida vuelvo, no te vayas tú— contestó la Megido cogiendo un par de las barras fluorescentes y guiñándole un ojo al Ampora.

Aradia se aferró a la cuerda roja, sabía que hacer aquello era arriesgado pero alguien tenía que rescatar a Jake para que pudieran irse de aquel lugar. Rodeó su cintura con la cuerda en un nudo simple sin apretarlo demasiado, no era muy seguro pero si bajaba cómo les había enseñado Aranea tardaría demasiado en bajar. Alargó su camiseta y colocó las mangas alrededor de las palmas de su mano y se dejó deslizar hasta abajo. Tendría unos limitados segundos para moverse antes de que el dragón se fijara en ella. Si se guiaba por los garabatos de las paredes, la bestia podía sacar fuego por la boca, pero no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

Cuando los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo observó la mole de aquel animal tendida bocabajo, con los ojos cerrados. Una de las botas de Jake estaba en el suelo, quizá llegaba demasiado tarde. Sigilosa caminó alejándose de la cabeza del monstruo y examinó su cuerpo. Tenía una única ala, parecía que la otra había sido sesgada pues una gran cicatriz formaba un pequeño saliente parecido a un muñón de carne no recubierta de escamas. Tenía que pensar en cómo iba a matar a aquella criatura, no era fan de matar animales pero no había demasiadas opciones. Giró la cabeza y observó una vieja armadura, el yelmo se encontraba a poca distancia de sus pies.

La Medigo se arrodilló y abrió la visera, ahí estaba lo que quedaba del ser que le había cortado el ala. No era esperanzador, si un hombre adiestrado para la lucha no lo había logrado, ella no correría mejor suerte. Aradia agarró la espada de la armadura, sin duda debía estar mellada pero el metal algo podría hacer. Pesaba un poco y era complicado no hacer ruido si trataba de moverla, aún y así tenía que intentarlo.

Los primeros pasos de la chica cargando aquel pesado mandoble consiguieron ser suficientemente silenciosos para que aquella bestia no se moviera ni un milímetro, pero cuando se fue acercando más y más al dragón y trató de levantar la espada, aquel monstruo alado se fijó en ella y se abalanzó directo sobre la chica que le golpeó de lleno al lado del cuello abriendo una herida. El dragón emitió unos ruidos agudos y chirriantes, sumamente molestos a los oídos de la chica.

La bestia arremetió con su cabeza contra la chica, que tragó saliva. Siempre era demasiado impulsiva, en su mente se dibujó la cara de su madre recriminándoselo. Aradia arrastró un poco la espada hacia atrás y volvió a levantarla con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón trató de golpearla con la cola pero la chica saltó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio de sus fuerzas y dejando caer el mandoble hacia adelante, cortando ligeramente la cola de aquel ser.

—¡Aradia! — gritó Jake desde la boca de la bestia. Cuando aquel ser había tratado de devorarle, el arqueólogo se había mantenido lo más estable posible en la boca del animal. El dragón no había parado de tratar tragárselo, empujándolo con la lengua, por lo que Jake se había desecho de una de sus botas tratando de tirarla a su estómago. La primera vez no había dado resultado, pero por suerte para el English, tenía otra bota con la que probar suerte.

La boca del dragón apestaba a pus y azufre. Sus dientes, aunque afilados, se veían ligeramente ennegrecidos a la luz de la barra fluorescente de Jake. El chico notaba como la ácida saliva de aquel ser empezaba a irritarle la piel.

—¡Estás vivo! — contestó la chica con cierta alegría, pero no demasiada. La boca del dragón se abrió ligeramente en pos de devorarla a ella también y moviendo su lengua para tragarse al arqueólogo que había pasado desapercibido, probablemente por qué parte de los tejidos de aquel bicho estaban enfermos.

—Alcánzame la espada o no será por mucho tiempo — dijo él al tiempo que la boca de aquel ser se cerrara de nuevo. Aradia había logrado sortearle de nuevo.

La chica arrastró la espada, iba a colocarse justo delante del dragón y meterle la espada por la boca. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué pretendía Jake, y si fallaba ya se podían dar por muertos, pero tenía que confiar en él. Levantó el mandoble a la par que las mandíbulas del dragón se acercaban a su pequeño cuerpo. Instantes antes de devorarla, como si aquel ser tuviera algún tipo de inteligencia, mordió la hoja del mandoble rompiéndolo.

En la mano de Aradia solo quedaba el mango y un pequeño trozo de hoja, rota y algo oxidada. La chica empezó a correr tratando de no llorar, tendría que haber alguna manera de escapar de allí.

Desde la boca del dragón, Jake tomó un trozo de aquel mandoble. No lo necesitaba entero, aunque era consciente de que aquello le iba a doler. Apretó sus puños alrededor de la hoja, notando como los filos de esta, no demasiado afilados, cortaban la superficie de su piel. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, esperaba que Aradia estuviera bien y que lo que planeaba surtiera efecto. Colocó la punta de aquella espada quebrada en el paladar de la bestia, era su única alternativa. El English empujó el metal hacia arriba, notando la sangre resbalar por sus brazos y manchándole la ropa.

Un pequeño grito escapó de la boca del chico a la par que repetía en su mente aquella condenada frase que tantas veces le había repetido su abuela "los monstruos no existen".

Aradia observó como el dragón abría la boca y pudo ver a Jake, tratando de mantenerse en pie sobre la lengua de aquel ser presionado la espada hacia arriba. La arqueóloga quería acercarse, pero dudaba de si aquel ser estaba o no muerto. Le avergonzaba admitir que tenía miedo, pero quién no lo hubiera tenido.

Jake saltó de las fauces del dragón, que se desplomaba despacio sobre la roca. Cayó junto a Aradia y la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Tú y tu santuario mágico — dijo el arqueólogo. Aradia lo abrazó instintivamente para notar el olor fétido del pus de la boca del dragón.

—Apestas para bien — contestó ella apartándose y mirándole las manos —¿Crees que podrás subir?

—Me dolerá, pero sí.

En el piso superior, Eridan veía su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, no porque realmente fuera a morir. Lo hacía porque era un dramático y en realidad lo que estaba viendo era su relación con Feferi Peixes, una relación que si no había muerto llevaba largo tiempo agonizando. Pensó en ella, en su cabello castaño y su piel morena y se dijo "no puedo morir, tengo que verla, decirle que fui un imbécil con ella y que la quiero, así que tengo que encontrar un modo de salir de aquí". En aquel estado, el historiador observaba la sala buscando algún modo de poder escapar de la roca, pero no parecía haber nada, ninguna otra salida que no fuera esperar que sus amigos estuvieran vivos y pudieran subir por la cuerda a pedir ayuda. Sabía que ser el héroe que salvase el día no iba a devolverle a la chica de sus sueños, nada iba a cambiar, pero no quería ser un inútil allí parado. Ya era suficiente que la estúpida escaladora se hubiera muerto en sus brazos. Un remordimiento le aconteció, él había pensado que le daba igual si vivía o moría.

Cabreado porque hasta su jodido cerebro le gastaba bromas macabras recordándole idioteces, Eridan decidió lanzar rocas contra la pared. Las lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas, desfogando su ira. Él no quería quedar como resto para los futuros arqueólogos que se atrevieran a pasar por allí, no quería ser el fruto de la gloria de otros. Trató de coger una piedra un poco más lejana, era de una medida no muy grande y tal vez hacía ruido suficiente como para que alguien desde arriba lo oyera. Mas cuando Eridan trató de coger aquel trozo de roca lo único que ocurrió es que la pared que le sujetaba derecho desapareciera haciéndole caer sobre el suelo. "Almenos ya sé que mierdas era aquella línea roja" pensó el chico.

El historiador empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, al final el ingenio no servía para nada en absoluto. Miró de nuevo el mapa y repasó los túneles, casi sabía cómo podían salir a pie de aquel condenado infierno.

Minutos más tarde Jake y Aradia estaban frente a él. English se vendaba las manos con poca habilidad mientras Megido atendía atenta a las palabras del historiador.

— Y en definitiva, se supone que por aquí saldríamos al oeste del pueblo — terminó Eridan después de señalar en el mapa el camino más corto. — En el caso de que esta salida esté bloqueada, podríamos probar por este otro túnel que da un poco más arriba en la montaña pero hay un camino de cabras.

El historiador señaló con su brazo herido la zona y acto seguido lanzó un pequeño alarido de dolor. Se sentía victorioso antes de ganar y aquello le hacía olvidar todos los pesares. Aradia ayudó como pudo a levantarse a Eridan y entre los tres tomaron sin problemas el túnel que llevaba al pueblo. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decirlo pero bendijeron al cielo al saber que la salida no estaba bloqueada y ver la luz del sol una vez más.

Horas más tarde, cuando Jake ya se había curado las heridas y llamaba a Dirk para contarle la aventura, Aradia se sentaba los pies de la cama de Eridan. La doctora Lalonde cosía el brazo del historiador, totalmente dormido por los calmantes y un poco de anestesia local que le había dejado grogui.

— Entonces, es cierto — dijo Rose sin mirar a la arqueóloga y centrada en la mecánica de su trabajo. — ¿El dragón aún está ahí?

—Bueno, su cuerpo sigue ahí — contestó Aradia con una sonrisa incomoda. No sabía cómo debían proceder por la muerte de Aranea, pocos creería que un ser mitológico la había medio devorado—. Resulta increíble que pueda ser real.

—Tendrías que haber atendido más a la leyenda — la Lalonde levantó la mirada y colocó sus violetas ojos en Aradia de tal modo que la hizo sentir culpable. — Ha muerto una chica joven…

—No conocíamos realmente ese relato, y además ¿quién iba a creerlo? — se excusó la arqueóloga ligeramente sonrojada.

—La Leyenda de Neophyte la bruja y Sir Darkleer— recitó casi como en una canción la médica—. Me extraña que Equius Zahhak no la contase, Sir Darkleer era su ancestro y su familia odia profundamente a los Pyrope por condenar al caballero a la muerte.

Rose terminó por contarle a grandes rasgos aquella leyenda, mientras cosía el brazo del Ampora, para después dejarla a solas con su amigo. Aradia aún no tenía claro qué debía hacer, la situación era confusa. Por un lado tenía que acabar el doctorado y aquella aventura le abría las puertas a algo totalmente emocionante y nuevo. Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de que Aranea, alguien que apenas conocía y no debía haber tenido muchos más años que ella, había muerto por su causa y ese doctorado… Y eso sin hablar de lo terrible que había sido estar allí abajo.

La arqueóloga miró a Eridan. Una cicatriz horrible le marcaría el brazo de por vida, ninguno de los tres realmente podría olvidar lo que había pasado. Unas súbitas ganas de abrazarse a Sollux y olvidarlo todo la abordaron, no se sentía con el derecho de llevarse el triunfo de demostrar la existencia de algún tipo de dinosauro ahora extinto gracias a su instinto de supervivencia.

—Feferi… — farfulló Eridan en sueños a la par que acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

Aradia sonrió. En el fondo, no distaba mucho de la vez que habían viajado a la India sin un viaje de regreso, Sollux y ella. Tampoco era distinto a cuando Jake y ella marcharon a hacer montañismo. La única diferencia se cernía al miedo, pero el mismo Jake lo había dicho. Los monstruos no existían. Merecía la pena vivir para contar otra aventura, y en especial si era con aquellos a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos.

**NA: Es cursi, lo asumo. Soy cursi, lo asumo. Es que recientemente mi lista de amigos se ha hecho muy corta, pero los que conservo… Creo que mataría por ellos. Me doy cuenta al releerlo que hay frases exageradamente largas y que eso dificulta la lectura… Soy un desastre humano. **


End file.
